


Pictures

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Investigation, Pictures, Possible stalker, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cannot think of a fitting title so there we go..</p><p>Anyway, Ronald discovers pictures of Grell hidden in a plant at the office. Some taken without permission. Who took them?</p><p>Partially written with Shinigami_Mistress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was borderline obsession, he realized, but it was the only way he kept his emotions at bay. He added to the collection often, however, he refrained from lingering over his collection for long, removing them from its hiding place for fear of discovery. Should someone the it, he would never live it down.

There were times he thought about moving his collection but no place seemed safe. What if he got caught during he transfer? If they were found in his possession, there would be no way for him to deny ownership, so he left it where it was. He often worked late into the night, not always to catch up on paperwork, but because he needed to see those images of Grell. You could order the pictures to watch as Grell's hair grew as she morphed into the ‘woman’ she was now.

Then the dreaded thing happened. Ronald Knox was good in off and tripped, knocking over the rubber plant. William had been in the hall at the time, but he heard the sound of the pot breaking and knew what it meant even before he heard Ronald’s surprised cry. They were gong to have to replace it.

Ronald got up and brushed himself off. “Oh, Ronnie, are you all right?” Asked the woman he had been showing off to.

“Yeah, I'm all right. Nothing bruised but my- hey, what's this?” He reached down into the mess and pulled out a bit bundle of photographs.

“Woah!” he exclaimed as he flipped through the stack. Several had been taken at a distance and quite evidently without Grell's permission. “Grell, you should come take a look at this.”

“What is it?” she asked, not having bothered to even look as she filed her nail with her feet propped up on her desk.

“Some fucked up shit is what,” said Eric, coming to peer over Ronald’s shoulder. “Someone’s been keeping pictures of you in this plant.  
Grell perked up, sitting up properly and clasping her hands together in excitement. “Like a secret admirer?”

“No, like a stalker,” answered Ronald.

“A stalker?” she darted over to see. “How exciting. Oo, I look good in this one.”

“Not exciting, Grell, serious,” Alan corrected. “This person could be dangerous.”

Grell let out a manic laugh. “No one is more dangerous than I.”

“True,” Eric agreed. “But still…”

“But who’s wanna stalk Grell?” asked Ronald. “Eh, no offense, senpai.”

“You know, you can be a right brat sometimes?” Grell responded.

“We must take this to Mr. Spears and report it,” said Alan.

William adjusted his glasses and stepped into the room. There was a brief glance to the plant and its surrounding area. Some of the fake leaves had come off and lay beside it. “Will!” trilled Grell at the sight of him and stepped closer to stand beside him. “Guess what? I have a stalker!” she advanced cheerfully with a slight blush on her cheeks. “What is my darling ice Prince going to do about it?”

An irritated glare from William told her to back off. She didn’t, of course and he continued to glare at her as he stated, “First, I am going to once again state that I am none of those things you just addressed me as. Second, protocol demands that a report be filed along with the evidence.” Alan took the photos Ronald was still gawking over, snatched a rather provocative one from Eric and handed them over to William. Grell could have sworn she saw a slight bush on William’s cheeks as he took the photos. “Come with me, Sutcliff, so we may file the report.”

“Then what will happen?” Grell asked curiously. A stalker, how exciting! Not bothered by the possible dangers, she speculated on who it could be. One of the younger reapers perhaps? However, there were photos dating back to around the time she graduated the academy, so it was more likely a reaper who graduated around the same time as she.

“There will be an investigation,” William answered, “If warranted. In this case that is likely to be so, as there is evidence someone is stalking you. Unless, of course, this is some ridiculous infatuation which could pass at any time. Though who would have the idiocy to be obsessed with a creature such as you, I cannot fathom. Frankly, I wouldn’t doubt you panted those photos yourself in order to garner attention.”

Grell giggled at his pun, intended or not, likely not. Then his last statement sank in and she grew a little hot as she defended herself. “How could you say such a thing? William!” she cried as he ignored her, stepping into his office and picking up a form off his desk. There was a large stack of these forms next to his phone. “How come you have so many?” she asked.

“Because I have to file them frequently.”

Grell leaned seductively against his desk. “Having trouble with the secretaries? Not that I blame them though, however, flirting is all they are doing. I do not know what I would do if one of them stole my man.”

William looked at her with his eyes narrowed. “No, Sutcliff. I keep them there on account of you. I file at least one a week for sexual harassment.”

“Oh, if only you would let me sexually harass you…then you wouldn't need to file anymore. William held his gaze (or glare) at her as he handed her the document and grabbed another off the stack and began filling out one himself.

Grell slouched back in the chair across from William with her legs crossed and fanned herself gently with the document as she regarded Will. “Do you think I’m pretty?” she asked.

He glanced at her briefly and resumed writing. “Your looks are of no consequence. Though I may remark they are barely tolerable and are in no danger of tempting me.”

“Mr. Darcy said almost the exact same thing of Elizabeth Bennet and look what happened,” she grinned.

“I have no idea whom you are speaking of. Nor do I have any interest in any fool notions you gained from reading those inappropriate and ridiculous ‘romance novels' or whatever you call them.”

“Pride and Prejudice is no mere ‘romance’ novel and is in no wise inappropriate. It is a thrilling love story between a wealthy gentleman and a woman of lower social status who learn to love each other despite their societal differences.”

“Good for them. Our lives, however, are not fictional. They are not something out of a novel. Do not expect what happened to them happen between us, if that is what you are thinking.”

“You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Darcy,” she quoted as she watched his pen scratch across the paper.

“And you are not writing at all. Please fill out that report and return to your duties.”

Grell set the paper on her end of the desk and grabbed a pen from the holder on the corner of the desk. She took her time filling it out so she could stay longer. She finally tossed the pen down on the desk beside the paper and sat back in her chair. “What will be become of the pictures?”

“I will hold them as evidence for now. They will be needed if this supposed stalker is ever found,” he answered, placing a fresh rubber band around the photographs and put them in a manila envelope, sealed it ad locked it in a drawer.

“And if he is not found, or if he is taken care of, do I get the photographs? Some of them are quite nice.”

“Enough,” he said, dismissing her. “Get back to work.”

With a pout, Grell got up to leave. “I wonder if he is handsome,” she mused out loud as she neared the door. William made no answer, having returned to his work.

(X)

  
His secret had been found. There was to be an investigation, what was he to do? What if he was found out?

A stalker. Was that what he was? Yes he had taken a few without permission, the rest were acquired through various means. Some bestowed upon him by the subject herself. Did collecting these photographs make him a stalker? Is this what he had become?

He wondered if it would be better to just come clean about the whole thing.

No.

He would kiss a demon first. Things would not work between them. In the first place, emotions were to be kept out of the work place. There was no place for them here. On top of this, his reputation would be tarnished.

This life was a punishment. They were here for a second chance to redeem themselves. Either of them could reach redemption at any time. And then what? The other would be left to grieve the loss of the other, and he could not do that to her.

That’s why he needed those pictures. He needed her.

No one was around. It was late. He busted the lock on the office door and then on the drawer that held his treasure. Working swiftly, he retrieved them and fled the scene. He would need to find a new hiding place. Some place they would not be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ms. Jennings," William spoke as he inspected the broken lock. "Call forensics. It appears someone has broken into my office." He entered as he she picked up the phone and dialed as instructed. One of his desk drawers was slightly ajar, the lock busted as well.

Forensics arrived shortly and William filed a report while they dusted for prints and took photographs. The rest of the dispatch members arrived soon after. Grell, Ronald, Alan, and Eric went over to see what was going on. "What's happened?" Asked Ronald.

"Is it now evident?" William replied.

"Someone broke in," stated Alan. William nodded slightly.

"They take anything? What did they get?" asked Eric, a bit concerned about he security of the rest of the realm.

"If I'm know Will, the thief has already been apprehended," Grell said coyly.

"I have not caught him. Whoever broke in stole the pictures we found yesterday." The rest of the group gasped while Grell jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Then there really is a stalker! How thrilling!"

"Unless someone else snuck in and too them." He looked at Grell pointedly.

"I did no such thing," Grell answered, turning her nose up in the air. "I was out all night on assignment. If you don't believe me, you can check."

"The place is clean," Othello's cat-like face popped up from behind William's desk. "No fingerprints. No nothing. The guy was good."

"Now you have to find him for me, William," Grell tested, winking at William. "I simply must meet him."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked in return, placing his fingertips on the side of his glasses and pushed them up father on his nose.

The others ambled off to their work spaces, however, Grell remained behind. "I was thinking," she said.

"I find that hard to believe," William commented.

"And I think we should discuss the case tonight over dinner? Run through a list of possible suspects."

William made one last signature as the forensic team packed up and left. "No." A firm, flat refusal.

"Why not?" she whined with a stomp of her heel.

"Because it is merely an excuse to get me to go out on a date with you and I believe I have already told you that I would never date you. Even if we were the last people in the world."

"Well it isn't!" she lied in protest. "I think it's something we should do and while we do it, we might as well get something to eat. Kill two birds with one stone, as they say. We're both very busy people and his is something that could help with the investigation."

"Very well," William agreed after some thought. He did not believe her for a minute, however, running Through a list of suspects was a sensible idea. "Against my better judgement. This is not a date. Meet me in front of the clock tower at seven o'clock. Sharp. Or you will find yourself eating dinner and thinking of suspects alone."

She bounced up and down with glee, sorely tempted to hug him, however, she did not want to press her luck. Grell flitted to her office and checked a few things. No collections until half past eleven and paperwork could wait. "Ronnie, be a dear and mind my desk for awhile, will you? There's a good lad." She later his cheek and turned towards the door.

"Hang on a sec, where ya going?"

Grell paused to grin at him, her face beaming. "I have a date with William and simply must figure out what I am going to wear!"

"William?" he questioned in disbelief. "William who?" It had to be a different William. There was no way that William would ever agree to a date.

"William T. Spears, you idiot. Now I have to go. I wouldn't miss this for the world!" she exclaimed as she dashed off, leaving Ronald Knox with his mouth agape.

It was almost seven o'clock as William strode to the clock tower. Of course Sutcliff would be late. One could only hope. Then he wouldn't have to put up with this absurdity. However, as he neared his destination, Grell Sutcliff was waiting for him. Looking at her attire, even he had to admit (to himself only) that Sutcliff looked fairly attractive. "I firmly stated that this was not a date, but you are on time for once."

"Just because it isn't a date, doesn't mean I cannot dress up. Who wants to go out smelling like death and looking like a filing cabinet?" She glanced over William who was still in his work uniform. Even if he had wanted to, he hadn't had the time to change. Sutcliff would simply have to deal with it. "And," she went on, "I arrived a full ten minutes early."

"If only you would put that effort into your regular duties," he remarked. He then caught a word of her perfume. Some sort of floral scent, possibly rose. I didn't suit her at all. Vanilla, perhaps, would be better. Not that it mattered in the slightest what she wore. He would keep his opinion to himself. Sutcliff did not need any more encouragement. After a century of rejection, one would think she would take a hint. If she was serious about him, why flirt and make obscene comments to and about other men? Why-?" he shook the thoughts from his head. He was thinking too much.

"Will, are you all right?"

"I am fine. Shall we?"

With a barely contained squeal, Grell latched onto his arm. William instantly tried to free himself. "But, Will," she protested. "How else am I to get there? I don't know where we are going. You haven't told me."

William gave a defeated sigh. She could have picked the place herself, however, it might be better if he chose it after all. There was no telling where she would take them and she would only try again in a few minutes to grab onto him. She grinned when he relented. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Death's Door," he answered. "I found it in a real several years ago. They serve an excellent fish and chips."

"Never heard of it."

"It's off Fishbone alley, close to the docks."

"You're taking me to a pub?!" she exclaimed. Not that she had anything against pubs, but she considered it terribly unromantic and she had not dressed to go dine in some dank pub.

"If you do not wish to go, we can call the whole thing off."

"No, pubs are fine!" she said quickly. "I like pubs. They're just brimming with atmosphere."

Grell couldn't resist a chuckle as they crossed the threshold into the smoky room. Death was visiting 'Death's Door '. She wondered if William found some humor in it as well, but looking upon his face, it was his usual neutral expression.

The two found a table and took their seats. William did not, nor did he offer to pull Grell's chair out for her. She stood waiting while he took his seat. When it was clear he had no intention of doing so, she sat down with a huff. A barmaid approached with a 'I am here to help you' smile plastered across her face. "Ah! Mr. Spears, nice to see ya again. Oh! And ya brought a lady friend with ya. How lovely. What'll it be? Was as usual?"

"Yes, that will be fine," William answered, not bothering to correct her on any of her assumptions. "And an order of the same for my colleague."

"Sure love, will that be all?" William nodded and she went off to put in their orders.

"The nerve of her!" Grell shouted. "Did you see the way she batted her eyes at you? How dare she? And me sitting right here!"

"I fail to see how it makes a difference. We are not romantically involved. You bat your eyes at myself on a frequent basis, regardless of my feelings on the matter."

Grell sat back in her chair with her arms crossed, not caring if it was ladylike, making her unhappiness at the situation quite apparent. The barmaid returned shortly with their drinks. "Here you are," she said as she played a scotch in front of William and a glass of wine in front of Grell. "Begging your pardon, but your lady doesn't seem the sort to like your sort of drink. I thought wine might suit her tastes better. Finest in our house."

"You would be right," Grell spoke out, scooping up the glass and taking a sip. She made a disgusted face and set it back down on the wooden table. It wasn't very good wine. In fact, it was awfully. "On second thought, I think I shall have some tea instead. Lemon, if you have it."

"Yes, ma'am," she answered.

"And don't call me ma'am! It makes me sound old. You may address me as 'miss'."

"Yes, miss." If the barmaid was upset by Grell's behavior, Grell took no notice. Instead, she focused on William. She was finally on area with the man she most adored.

Well, sort of a date. After a hundred years of pursuit, she would take what she could get. Her heart bubbled with excitement, before she was able to express any of his in this moment, William took out a notepad and a pen from his pocket. "Who is your first suspect?" he asked sharply.

Her mouth formed a small pout. Business as usual. However, he had agreed to go out with her, so that was something. While somewhat popular among the reapers, especially the nerds and the geeks for reasons that were beyond her (not that she bothered to find out), she was having difficulty thinking of anyone who was interested in her romantically. "Well there was that brief thing with David, but he is old history and transferred a long time ago."

"David who?" William asked as he jotted on his pad.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Will. Most of hose pictures are too recent it to be him."

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"I can't recall his last name anyhow…Let's see….t here was Ramirez in the Academy, but he never passed. So it's not him."

William looked at her in annoyance. "Why not try thinking of someone who it could be."

She was about to give a rebuttal when their dishes arrived, looking very greasy. "Good heavens! My poor pores," she muttered, grabbed a napkin and dabbed off as much grease as she could. "If I have any face demons in the morning, I'm blaming you."

"What ever face demons are, please refrain from talking about them in my presence," William said with disdain. He wasn't fond of demons or the mention if them.

"Oh!" Grell exclaimed with a point of her finger. "Cassandra Webb! She's always been jealous of our relationship, and my good looks, perhaps she is planning something sinister."

"We have no relationship, apart from being co-workers, of which I am your supervisor and you are my subordinate."

"Could it possibly be someone who pretends to hate me, but is secretly in love with me?" she said thoughtfully. "I need to powered my nose. Is there a ladies room here?"

"I am not aware of one. However, the men's room is that way," William pointed. "Which you should use."

"I'll ask the waitress," she scowled. "Don't go away now," she said cheerily as she got up. She disappeared towards the back while William ate his fish in silence.

(X)

This dress, it must be new. He had never seen it before. It fitted her beautifully. If he hadn't known better, he would have mistaken her for an actual woman. He simply had to have a photograph of her before he night was over. The trick would be taking it with no one noticing.

She seemed so happy. It was difficult to not come out and tell her how he felt, but he knew they would not be happy together. They were too different and could he count on her fidelity? How long would it take for her to tire of him and cast him away like an old shoe? It was best he keep to himself and let her find someone who would truly make her happy. Though, having heard her speak of her past flames did spark some jealously in him.

She was coming back. Concealing the small camera behind an object on the table, he snapped a picture and hoped for the best. Then he hastily concealed it as she sat down in front of her date.

"We may be practically immortal, but it displeases me that you find all of this so exciting," said William.

"Everything I do displeases you," she returned with a sip of her tea.

William passed he majority of the remainder of their meal in silence. Grell tried to make small talk once or twice, but when she failed to engage William, she gave up and ate the rest of her meal slowly in quiet. "Will you please hurry up?" William's voice snapped impatiently. He had already finished his some time ago.

Grell put the last bit of fish into her mouth, and chewed it as slowly as she dared. Her fork was placed beside her plate. Dinner was over and now it was time to go their separate ways and return to their homes. "There isn't any chance you would be interested in a walk, or a carriage ride in the park?"

William's answer was silent, but his facial expression was speaking for him. It said, "Absolutely not".

"I thought not."

William pulled out his wallet and placed enough money for his meal on the table. There was not enough to pay for Grell's and a look of distress covered her face. "Will?"

"What?"

"I didn't bring any money with me," she admitted sheepishly. With a deadly glare, William pulled his wallet back out and paid for Grell's meal. "Thank you, darling," she said with relief. "I'll pay you back, I promise."

"I trust you can get home by yourself?" William asked.

"You aren't going to walk me to my door?" she asked vainly, already knowing the answer.

"This was not a date."

"Well, no, but still…"

William gave her a look and created a portal home. Grell reached out and grabbed him at the last second. Upon reaching their realm, she said, "Well then, at least let me walk you to your door instead. It's the least I can- oh." They had not arrived at William's home, but the lobby of the Grim Reaper Association's London Branch.

"If you will excuse me, I have work to do," William said as he shook himself free.

"You know, one of these days you are doing to work yourself o death," she snapped.

"At least I shall have redeemed myself," he answered, pressing the button for the lift.

(X)

Carefully, with the utmost care, the picture was processed. When finished, he held it close to issues and examined it closely. Perfect. The more he studied it, the more beauty he found in it. The more he longed to have taken her home. To have held her in the arms. She had never been more desirable than she had been on this night. Alas, he mustn't. He mustn't.

He would fail in her expectations of him. Thinking him to be some sex god, she would instead find him fumbling, inexperienced, and therefore insignificant. He was no god. She was a romantic. He…wasn't. She would want to be surprised by flowers and chocolates. He was in too busy to remember that sort of thing. She would to go out dancing. He did not dance. Cuddle in front of a fire and read? Their literary interests varied and deciding what book to read would only lead to an argument. Grell would turn it into some great drama and besides-

"William?"

His eyes snapped up to see Grell standing in the doorway, still dressed in from their "not date". "What is it, Sutcliff?" He quickly opened a drawer and placed the picture within, shutting and locking it just as fast. She looked at him curiously, but said nothing. "What do you want, Sutcliff?" he repeated louder.

"Oh, uhm...thank you for tonight…and..uhm…here." She opened her handbag and took out some money which she placed on the desk. "I said I would pay you back. I keep my promises."

"This could have waited until tomorrow."

"I know, but…well, good night, Will. Don't work too hard." She walked to the door. Not too quickly, lest he should call her back. He didn't and she was gone. He let her go.

If only he could do it mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I wanted to thank everyone for their likes and comments on this fic which was started last November? or December and got set to the side for several reasons, including trying to finish the Box Series. There were lots of little goodies and easter eggs in this fic. Some you may not be aware of, such as Cassandra Webb who was a character in an rp I did with a friend. Fishbone Alley was in a Sherlock Holmes movie starring Basil Rathbone: Pursuit to Algiers. As Nigel Bruce as John Watson says in the film: There is no such place. (at least to my knowledge).
> 
> I originally planned Grell to find out about Will having the pictures and they would have it all out and probably kiss, but it didn't work out that way. :(
> 
> Also, if you want to, you can check out my tumblr @tirnelstargazer, but that's boring so check out my role play blog @reddeathgoddess where I rp as Grell with @mrwilliamtspears and my shared tumblr page @grelliam-addict where we post everything Grelliam and our love to these characters.


End file.
